Cowboys and Angels
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Avery learning a little something from Sophie and using it on Eliot. Belongs in my Avery Series.


**AN: Another story in my Avery series. Just another little one-shot.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Leverage; only Avery.**

 **9:00-**

Eliot walks into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator where he pulls out the ingredients to make pancakes. He quickly set to work, knowing once the smell of him cooking wafts through the house that Avery will be up and sitting at the counter. She won't be awake but she'll be up.

Once Eliot has finished making his pancake mix, he puts everything away. When he shuts the fridge this time he sees it. On the front of the fridge is a picture of a brand new Camaro. He takes a minute to appreciate the car, which is when he sees the magnet holding it up on the refrigerator door. It's a big white oval outlined in black with large black letters saying Yes. Eliot snorts and shakes his head before moving over to the stove where he starts cooking the pancakes.

 **10:30-**

Avery drops down onto the couch and turns the TV on. She could hear her dad moving around in the kitchen behind her. Avery pushes a few buttons before calling over her shoulder to her dad. They had to watch this weeks Arrow they missed.

"Hey dad! _Come_ watch _Arrow_ with me!" Avery calls out. Eliot begins making excuses so Avery cuts him off. "Just say _yes_!"

Avery hears her dad sigh but he sets the pan back down and throws the dish towel on the counter. Eliot walks over and sits down on the couch next to Avery and she presses play.

 **12:00-**

"I brought the beer," Eliot announces as he sets it in the fridge before sitting on the couch. They were all in Nate's living room to watch the football game. Hardison is on the couch already and Nate is in the kitchen. They still had an hour until kickoff but they were going to watch the pre-game show first. Parker and Sophie walk into the room where Parker sits in one of the chairs. Avery has taken the last couch seat.

"I found this model _Camaro_ , do you want it?" Sophie asks Avery as Sophie holds the yellow car to her. It was still in the box and looked to be in mint condition.

"Yes," Avery answers with a grin. She takes the offered box and looks at the car inside. Eliot smacks her in the arm and Aver quickly looks over at him. Eliot raises an eyebrow and nods his head towards Sophie.

"Thanks Sophie," Avery says as she gives the grifter a grin.

"Of course," Sophie replies with a smile. She says good-bye before leaving the apartment. Sports weren't really her thing and watching them with Eliot, Nate, and Hardison was dangerous. So, while they all watched the game, Sophie went shopping.

 **1:45-**

"Yes!" Avery cheers as their team scores a touch down. She jumps up and throws her arms in the air. The others do the same and cheer and high five before everyone sits back down.

 **2:30-**

"Woo-hoo! Yes!" Avery cheers along with the others as they score a field goal. It puts them back in the lead. This game was definitely keeping them on teh edge of their seats.

 **3:00-**

"Yes, yes, yes! Go, go, go! Yes!" Avery shouts as she jumps up and waves her hand to encourage their team on. They had just intercepted the pass and had ran 60 yards for a touchdown. The room was a mass of shouts and cheers.

 **4:25-**

"Come on, come on!" Avery mutters as her hands are in a 'praying' position in front of her mouth. They were down to the last five seconds of the game. The other team had tied it up and then taken the lead. Their team had just scored a touchdown and were one point behind. They were going for the two points to take the win.

"Yes!" Avery shouts as she cheers along with everyone else as their team successfully pulls off the win. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Woo-hoo! Yes!" Eliot shouts in enthusiasm.

 **6:30-**

The team was over at Eliot's house where he was going to make spaghetti for dinner. Avery was going out to the movies with some friends. Avery walks over to her dad with her jacket and shoes on. She had been preparing for this all day and she was hoping it worked. Sophie said it would.

"Hey dad?" Avery asks with confidence.

"Yeah?" Eliot replies as he pulls another beer out of the fridge. He doesn't look up at Avery as he is grabbing food to make spaghetti as well. Avery glances over at Sophie who is sitting with the rest of the team. Sophie gives her a nod and Avery turns back to Eliot.

"Can I take the Camaro tonight?" Avery asks nonchalantly.

"Yes," Eliot replies as he tosses her the keys. Avery catches them and before Eliot can realize what happened she rushes out the door. Eliot sets the ingredients on the counter and shuts the fridge door. His eyes catch the picture of the Camaro and the 'yes' magnet and realization hits him.

"Avery!" he shouts and turns around but sees she's already gone. Eliot scowls and rounds on Sophie. "Sophie!"

 **AN: Please review and send some feedback! Love hearing from you guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
